Protégé (Murky Number Seven)
|race = Unicorn |sex = Stallion |faction = Red Eye/Fillydelphia |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Red |mane = Red |coat = Dark grey |cutie mark = Celestia and Luna, circling a red eye. |accessories = Monocle|statuscurrent = dead(ch31)}} Protégé is one of the slavers in charge of running the various operations around Fillydelphia, particularly his slaves in the Mall. History Present Day Protégé is first encountered by Murky Number Seven upon his first escape attempt from Fillydelphia. His personal bodyguard Ragini stopped Murky from escaping, under specific orders not to kill him. Murky was incapacitated and healed before he was transferred into Protégé's care. Protégé claims to find Murky fascinating and is in possession of Murky's belongings which he returns to him upon his arrival in the Mall. Protégé advises Murky to stay close to Brimstone Blitz whom he recognizes as a fairly reformed Raider. He shares details with Murky about a missing foal who Murky later finds when scavenging in the crater without permission. Protégé forgives Murky's transgression and has him sent along with Brimstone and Glimmerlight to Stable 93. Later on, Protégé is searching for Murky outside Fillydelphia's walls and manages to find him above Sunny Days and Doc Minstrel's home. He begs Murky to return to Fillydelphia with him and avoid punishment and is visibly distressed about being unable to let Murky go. Protégé shoots Murky before he can escape with a well placed shot that causes him to lose consciousness. Protégé brings Murky back to Fillydelphia and angrily kills Doc Minstrel when he asks for payment for turning over Murky, claiming Minstrel was unworthy of the title Doctor and shoots him in disgust. Protégé brings Murky some RadAway before Murky has to meet Red Eye himself, Protégé answers a few questions on Murky's behalf and manages to convince Red Eye to send Murky to work in the Parasprite Pits rather than outright kill him. Protégé arrives at the pits to collect Murky from the slave master Hive amused at how Murky obviously bribed Hive to get her approval. Protégé takes Murky away for a special assignment, giving him a tour of some pre-war ruins and shows him a Ministry of Arcane Sciences Hub where a Sparkle Sanitiser is located. He asks Murky to retrieve the device and then leaves, leaving the choice entirely up to Murky. Protégé is pleased when Murky returns alive and with the device, whilst avoiding being caught and wonders what Murky did to warrant a squad of anti-materiel rifle wielding Griffins being sent to the hub. He already sent Glimmer ahead to receive part of the reward he promised Murky. When Barb's riot breaks out, Protégé immediately begins preparations to retake the Mall, preferring to use methods that will result in the lowest amount of slave and slaver deaths. He leads an assault on the Mall, which seems to prove successful, until the Raiders begin to overwhelm his own forces. He orders Chainlink Shackles to assist, but is betrayed as Shackles departs, having planned in advance for Barb to capture and kill him. Protégé scarred body is exposed when his barding is taken, revealing himself to be a former slave who completed the two years of intense labor in the Mall, before being taken in by Red Eye as a slaver. Protégé and Murky are forced to play a Raider game called six-shooter roulette. He is ordered to shoot Murky who asks him to do it as it will be a quick death. He complies and pulls the trigger, the gun doesn't fire as Murky, using slight of hoof, moved the bullet one barrel over. Protégé reacts quickly, reloading the gun, firing and injuring another raider and getting his hooves on a better weapon. He proceeds to signal the Talons, led by Stern, to attack and pursue Barb alongside Murky. Protégé, Barb, and Murky have a difficult battle in a dark room. Barb is in his ideal battleground and heavily wounds Protégé, using his illusion magic to distract Protégé and stab him in the back. Protégé barely survives, and is taken for treatment as quickly as possible. He is later seen in a stable, yet horribly injured condition by Murky. Relationships Red Eye - Protégé frequnetly calls him Master Red Eye. He is devoted to Red Eye's ideology of Unity and sends him reports written by quill on his findings on unspecified research. Murky Number Seven - Protégé has a keen interest in Murky, hoping to convince Murky to do his two years work and be allowed to go free. Chainlink Shackles - He has a professional working relationship with Shackles but clearly dislikes the sadistic slaver. He particularly dislikes his treatment of Murky and tried to take steps to keep the two of them apart. Ragini - Protégé is well aware of her skills and abilities and trusts her with various tasks like escorting Murky or watching over two slaves. She has been shown as fiercely loyal to Protégé. Traits Appearance Protégé is a young unicorn stallion with a dark grey coat and a red mane. He has red eyes and wears a red monocle over his left eye. His cutie mark is a red eye with Celestia and Luna circling it. Personality Protégé is very devoted to Red Eye's cause, believing Red Eye's method will restore Equestria in the years to come. He is a very intelligent unicorn, frequently seen reading books. His devotion to Red Eye has been strengthened by the good he has seen come out of the bad that Red Eye performs, like the foals Red Eye has been raising in good conditions, away from the horrors of the wasteland. He has certain values which he values strongly, loyalty in particular, as shown when he killed Doc Minstrel for betraying Murky and returning him to the slavers. He cares about Murky, seeing that he has worth and skills and defending Murky in any way he can. Protege is also kinder to his slaves, referring to them as staff/employees. Abilities Protégé is an excellent marksman, capable of making precise shots that can disable but not kill a pony. He is also very intelligent and can appreciate Murky's artwork and style as well as how expresssive it can be. Protégé uses his telekinesis frequently to read and hold weapons/items. Notes *Protégé has been shown sending reports to Red Eye, much like Twilight Sparkle's letters to princess Celestia. *He is familiar with the Daring Do book series. *Is a rare compassionate slaver who does his best to lessen the burdens of those working under him. Category:Murky Number Seven Main Characters Category:Unicorns